


Hush

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, mentions of attempted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Claudia remembers and doesn't.I honestly have no clue how to tag this one, if it needs a tag let me know.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 366





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

There's a boy. She knows him, she does, she does. 

But that boy isn't hers, she knows this too, she does, she does.

He laughs as he runs, careening down the sidewalk, Peter Hale's wheelchair before him.

Her heart jumps everytime the boy almost fails to stop at the corners.

"Look both ways, my darling boy." She remembers, whispers to herself.

She had a son once, bright and shining, his laugh reminds her of the boy that races with the Hale children.

She doesn't have a son, she doesn't, she doesn't.

"Monster! Monster!" She whispers, her hands tightening around nothing.

She remembers, feels it struggle beneath her grip, the water crashing against the sides of the tub, the creature's trashing as it tries to escape.

Gasping fills her ears, it didn't escape her wrath, it does, it does.

"Baby, baby, mommy's so sorry, I'm sorry." She reaches out, reaches out for nothing.

She doesn't have a child, she doesn't, she doesn't.

The child climbs up the back of the wheelchair, he look one way, then the other, and then back, just to be sure. He drops down and then he pauses.

His eyes fall on hers, she knows those eyes, she does, she does.

"Monster." She whispers, "Darling boy." She cries.

He turns from her as her husband tugs her gently away.

She knows the boy, she does, she does.

The monster escapes, it does, it does.

She had a son once, she doesn't, she doesn't.

Her hands tremble as she lets her husband lead her away.

She glances back at the sound of laughter.

The boy isn't her, she knows this, he never was, this she knows as well.

The monster is free, it is, it is.

She had a son once, she doesn't, she doesn't.

\--

A/n: So i had a thought to do Claudia pov, and well I sort of almost forgot she would be crazy, bit well, i hope i did okay in portraying her.

Guys, i'm running out of outsider perspectives to write from, so if you have suggestions, i would prefer not to do double for people i've already done.


End file.
